


in the middle of the night [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, M/M, Night Terrors, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Oscar's been having night terrors. Zolf helps the best he can.[A recording of a fic by vogelwrites]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	in the middle of the night [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the middle of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534217) by [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/in%20the%20middle%20of%20the%20night.mp3) | **Size:** 1:02MB | **Duration:** 1:20min

  
---|---


End file.
